Amaito Shion
'Amaito's '''color theme is inverted from one of the shion brothers. Just by looking at him, you'll know who. Invert his color to know better. History Master have created him for nigaito since he noticed that nigaito was always misunderstood by his brothers and that no one believed in him no matter how hard he tried to show it off. Master always notice how nigait just pretended to be someone that his brothers think he is which makes him feel worse if he keeps it up. Even if he's the master, they still don't easily believe thus he created amaito, nigaito's opposite( not really much ). The master just thought that there will at least one of his siblings that'll understand him better and will be there for him when no one can't. Or be himself towards amaito. Concept Personality He's very calm, loving, caring and has a very gentle personality. He's sweet to everyone and doesn't consider anyone as his enemy, not unless they went far as to offend him. Amaito is the type to play as the one who someone thinks he is. Like if you think he's evil, he'll act like that only towards to you until you realise it was all an act from the beginning. He's very honest but he chooses his words carefully. If it's hurtful, he'll shut up and find the right time to say it. He was treated more of an adult than nigaito even thought amaito is younger than him. Deep inside, amaito didn't like that. But even he can't lie to himself so there's nothing he can do but be himself than to drown in guilt. Appearance His sleeves are longer than his arms but he usually folds it up. He always wear a cross clip even at sleep. A bit shorter than nigaito and definitely the youngest. Have a bit of a droopy eyes and always seen smiling sweetly. Relations * '''NIGAITO - '''One of amaito's older brother, the one he cares about but also the one who hates him. Nigaito always ignore him or say harsh words to him; he always have been bitter towards amaito and considered him as a rival so amaito just play along in his big brother's game. * '''YUREITO - '''Amaito just likes to hangout with yureito since he's being treated the way he wanted, like his age. He feels at peace and felt how yureito felt like. * '''MOKAITO - '''Always having coffee with him while having sweet treats. He feels more relax when he's with his big brother mokaito. * '''KAGEITO '- Been hanging out more with kageito at night, they get along well. Amaito isn't as scared as his brothers when it comes to playing kageito's games. It was since the one whom he look up to doesn't care if he disappeared. * '''ZEITO - '''Amaito rarely cries. No one has ever seen him cry before, only zeito. He likes it much more better in a quieter places, he enjoys the idea of zeito not paying as much attention but still listens to him. When amaito is worn out, he usually look for zeito, sometimes to play with him, to talk to him or to just hang out with him even if there is no conversation. Gallery IMAGE|Caption here Additional info He has the same voice as nigaito but a bit lower and softer. Amaito has a sweet tooth and loves candy cane a lot, he always bring one or two along with him anywhere. Trivia * Nigaito is envious of amaito, Amaito is envious of nigaito. Amaito is in a situation that nigaito was hoping to be in and nigaito is in a situation that amaito wants to be in. They don't get along well at all but amaito still wants to try. References External links * Here or Category:Fanmade Fanloid Category:Shion Family